


What Stiles doesn't know could hurt him

by Moonmist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mates, Multi, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist/pseuds/Moonmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know I'm not your idea of the perfect date or anything, but you were the one who came up with this plan to help me and I'm grateful and I trust you, and if you can just close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else maybe you can still do it?” It was more of a question than a statement and Derek could smell new scents of rejection and shame coming from Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Stiles doesn't know could hurt him

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own it but I love it.

Derek was lucky, he knew that.  Not many people who have lost as much as he has get a second chance at having happiness.   He lost his family years ago and with them everything that gave him a reason to live, but now he had another family. 

Ok, maybe it was a fucked up family but it was his.  It was a bit of a ragtag group to say the least.  Made up of humans, a spark, a fox, a coyote, a banshee,  2 Alpha wolves and a hunter for Christ's sake, it was definitely not your typical pack, not by a long shot. But together they were so strong, possibly unbeatable even.  

Derek didn't think he would ever be able to be this happy again but here he was on a bright, sunny, summer day hanging out at the lake with everyone he cared about.  Isaac was enjoying the feeling of Malia running her fingers through his curls.  Lydia was polishing her toes and quizzing Jackson to help him prepare for his second attempt at the bar.    Allison, the huntress, was practicing her moves in the water while  Scott looked on.  Scott was, well Scott was just Scott.  True Alpha, with a crocked jaw, and puppy dog eyes. He was the pack moral compass, not the brightest of the group, but like Stiles, he was loyal to a fault.  

Speaking of Stiles, where was he now? He had gone into the water to cool off 15 minutes ago but Derek couldn't see him now, there was no need to panic though because he could easily pick out his heartbeat.  It didn't take long to pinpoint the familiar soothing beat at the ice cream stand,  of course.  Now he would spend the next 15 minutes torturing Derek with his obscene licking. It's not Stiles fault, he's not doing it on purpose,  he doesn't know Derek has had a crush on him for over a year now because Derek is too much of a chicken shit  to tell him. 

Stiles is Derek's mate and he has no idea, and Derek plans to keep it that way as long as manageable so Stiles can lead as normal a life as possible.  Derek has a plan, well at least a partial plan,  that includes waiting until Stiles is done with his masters degree before Derek allows himself to act on his feelings. Derek should have known that his plan would not work out the way he wanted,  they never do.  

Even with all the crazy shit that shows up at their doorstep no one could have predicted that a pack full of Alphas would descend upon their little town looking for a fight.  

Even that would have been ok but their leader, sensing the unclaimed bond, put in a bid for Stiles. It wasn't just to piss Derek off either, Duke really seemed to like Stiles and his irresistible scent.  This was a true challenge and Derek was worried. He and stiles were close but they hadn't gone beyond lighthearted flirting.  

Derek was going to have to fight for Stiles if he wanted to keep him.  Just when Derek thought he was going to have to out himself, he came up with a brilliant idea.  They could pretend to be mates and avoid the whole issue, and Stiles would never have to know how real it was.  Now he just needed to get Stiles on board with his plan. 

Stiles was all for pretending to be mates to avoid the uncomfortable situation with Duke. The hard part was yet to come, they needed to be able to be convincing enough to get Duke to back off. 

The first step was scenting, and not just the normal pack scenting that Stiles was used to, that was easy. Light touches from all members of the pack usually around the neck and face, no, scenting a mate went into areas Derek had never dared to venture with stiles.

This was going to be hard for Derek, literally! Wearing each others clothes would help but it would not be enough. He needed to rub as much of his bare body all over Stiles' bare body as possible, frequently, and they had to exchange bodily fluids (read sperm) more than once to make this believable. 

“Come on already Der, lets do this” Stiles whined as Derek hesitated in his bedroom doorway. Stiles was splayed out on Derek’s bed in just his Spiderman boxers and he looked..., he looked..., he looked absolutely luscious! Derek was going to go to hell just for the thoughts that were going through his mind as he stood frozen staring open mouthed at his perfect mate.

“I...I don't think I can do this Stiles,” Derek stuttered.

“I know I'm not your idea of the perfect date or anything, but you were the one who came up with this plan to help me and I'm grateful and I trust you, and if you can just close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else maybe you can still do it?” It was more of a question than a statement and Derek could smell new scents of rejection and shame coming from Stiles.

Derek can't have that, oh no! His mate should feel revered and cherished and so desired. “That's not the problem.” Derek hedged, looking away. God, what was he doing? He was going to ruin everything!

“Then what is it? Do I smell bad or something?” Stiles said as he sniffed his armpits- seriously?!?

“No, you don't smell bad, it's just that... I... I ….FUCK, I'm in love with you!” He blurted out. “and I have been for a long time, and this, this is not how I wanted this to come out, but we are mates.” Derek bowed his head in humiliation and waited for the inevitable rejection, and yelling, and anger, and hate.

Sure enough, “What?!?!” Stiles yelled. “You mean we could have been together and having sex this whole time and you thought it was a good idea to just keep this useful piece of information to yourself, you complete asshole! Do you have any idea how long I have wanted you and thought I never had a chance with the most handsome man I have ever seen in my entire life?” Stiles bellowed.

“No?” Derek breathed.

“Well, its been a damn long time Derek! I've wanted you since the first time I saw you when we were kids, and I've loved you since you asked me to cut off your arm.” Stiles shouted  
Derek couldn't speak, he just stood there blinking, trying to process this new information. Stiles loved him? Stiles huffed and bounded off the bed, stomped over to Derek, grabbed his face, and planted his lips right on Derek's. It was strange, and awkward, and perfect (once Derek remembered to kiss back). 

He was kissing Stiles, his mate, for the first time and he was shaking with the intensity of it. When Stiles' tongue licked across his lip asking permission to enter Derek didn't hesitate. Stiles tasted like summer sun and cinnamon and Derek could kiss him forever, as a matter of fact he just might.

Finally they slowed down and broke away just enough to catch their breath and think for a second.

“So you think we will have any problem with Duke now?” Stiles asked breathlessly.  
“No, he can feel our bond now and he won't bother you any more,” Derek growled.

Derek kissed him again as he walked Stiles backward to the bed and slowly dropped down with him never letting their lips part, then he started nuzzling and nipping his way down Stiles' neck. Stiles was making the most enticing sounds the whole time and Derek felt like he was in heaven. 

He could feel Stiles excitement pushing against his thigh and he growled with anticipation. He really wanted to taste his mate everywhere. Derek was losing himself to his wolfs chant of mine, mate, claim repeating itself over and over in his head. This was perfect and Derek couldn't believe he was going to get to have this, his mate under him, forever.


End file.
